


Plague of Dreams (HIATUS)

by Undercover_MI7



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Blood and Violence, Dark Fantasy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercover_MI7/pseuds/Undercover_MI7
Summary: This isn't how you remember Wonderland.This isn't how you remember Alice.This is no longer the story of Alice in Wonderland - at least not anymore.Alice moved on, she grew up - but she never forgot. In her happily ever after Alice had a daughter, but her fate was not so kind...The story being told is hers, and it's a dark one. With a antagonist that wants to get to Wonderland and a Villain that will do everything to stop him.This... is Plague of Dreams





	

The dream was always the same.

I'd wake up thrashing against the sheets, shivering under my heavy duvet even though my body was covered in a grimy layer of sweat. My eyes would flash open, my hand shooting up to hold onto the chain around my neck. In every given situation the silver pocket watch was always my source of comfort.

I expected it to hurt. I expected to feel something. Pain, regret, relief… I didn't expect to feel nothing, nothing but the feeling of slowly fading from the haze of my subconsciousness, my being slithering out of its drowsy cage of sorts.  
In the dream I was floating; at least that's what it felt like, floating up to the sky, to heaven maybe. I never really gave it much thought - what happens to us when we die. I never really decided if I believed in Heaven or Hell. Though I never decided if I didn't believe in the two either…

I guess I was so focused on the present that I never let myself philosophise about where we go – if we go anywhere at all – or what happens to us once we've let go. In science, I was taught that we go back into the universe - or return to the universe – I remember questioning that: does the non-physical part of us shift to somewhere else, some other part of the cosmos or galaxy? I never really got a straight answer to that, not one I remember at least.

The sky was getting brighter now, the blue-grey shade giving way to a peaceful duck-egg hue, like when you close your eyes, your head resting on a field of daisies and you feel the warmth radiating from the glowing orb in the sky. I could feel something now, a cord deep in my core-desperately trying to tug me away from the light. I was starting to panic, am I not ready to die? Is there more for me to do on earth? No, no that wasn't it. My life on earth was over, complete, done for. I had nothing left to do there, but the feeling was still there, clenching my stomach into a ball dread. This wasn't right.  
Something wasn't right.

I turned my head, looking back towards the ground. My body was gone, any sign of the world I knew… was gone.

In its place was a hole, a black never-ending void in the surface below me. That felt safe, though I don't know why. My chest relieved it's anxiety as I stared deeper and deeper into the darkness. Whatever was pulling me towards the sky let me go, and I fell towards the seemingly-endless rabbit hole.

And then I'd wake up, only to repeat the process the following night.


End file.
